Dominic, Rebecca, Kaitlyn, and Tatiana's Adventures of Labyrinth
by Dominicboo1
Summary: Warning:Mention of slash. Four friends wind up in the Labyrinth when one wishes a bad crush to ey know they're not likely to get home, and meet up with ey're about to go on the biggest adventures of their lives.1st in a possible series. Rated T for mention of mild slash and brief mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Dominic, Rebecca, Kaitlyn, and Tatiana's Adventures of Labyrinth

Hello! I'm Dominic and my three friends and I have a story to tell. This is the story of our first adventure in fiction.

Ch. 1

"Dominic!"Kaitlyn said to me.

"Give up," Tatiana said rolling her eyes.

"He's not gay, but you are sooooooo in love!"Rebecca said.

"Well….I know that guys, but still…"Dominic said. "It's nice to be around him." I sat down next to Carl.

"Get away queer boy…"he said to me.

"I thought we were…friends,"I said nervously.

"I'm NOT a homosexual you idiot!"he said.

"Say the words…"a voice whispered to me. "You've read the book Dominic….he deserves it….he certainly does…."

"I wish…"I began.

"Finish it,"Jareth ordered.

"I wish the goblins…."I muttered."would come and take him away right now…."

"Gladly child,"Jareth muttered as the boy vanished. I stopped and realized what I had done. Carl even if he had taken the news of my sexuality badly was still a good boyfriend to his girlfriend. He had little brothers who loved him. I knew what I had to do.

"Jareth," I nervously muttered…"I want to run the Labyrinth to get him back…his family would miss him."

"Very well, but what am I to gain if you lose if I give you a fair chance?"Jareth asked.

"Well….I guess if I lose you get me and him, and if I win you let us both go…"

"No,"Jareth argued. "You stay if you win…but he's let go. Ok?"

"I suppose,"I said.

"No!"Kaitlyn shouted.

"That's not right!"Tatiana said. "We're going with you!"  
"And we'll all stay!"Rebecca said. Jareth looked into his crystal as if searching for an answer.

"Of course…."Jareth said. "Now you four should realize you're never going to go home to your world again. I know somebody after you….especially you Dominic."he added turning to me.

"Oh no!"Kaitlyn said.

"Oh yes…."Jareth smirked. "Now I think that you are quite likely to fail anyway! You have thirteen hours…" Meanwhile another girl was attempting to get into the Labyrinth.

"Excuse me!"I said.

"Who are you?"she asked all of us.

"I'm Dominic. These are my three best friends Rebecca, Tatiana, and Kaitlyn!"

"Nice to meet you all…I'm Sarah…I wished my baby brother here!"the girl explained.

"Oh no!"Rebecca gasped. "But I'm sure the Goblin King's good with kids…"

"Yeah right,"Tatiana said sarcastically.

"I can't think of anything he's good for!"I said.

"LIAR!"Tatiana said looking in my eyes. "You think he's cute!"  
"No!"I said.

"Oh it's ok I'm not prejudiced!" Sarah said. "I think that's kind of cute!"  
"Well he's handsome…..but I don't have feelings for him!"I said.

"Well the most important thing is to get in the Labyrinth,"Kaitlyn said.

"Right, but how?"Rebecca asked. None of us could answer her question, but we knew there was only one solution…team up.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! Rebecca here! Dominic decided to let me narrate the 2nd chapter, so here we go!

Ch. 2

"How do we get in?!"Sarah asked.

"I have no idea!"I said.

"There's someone!"Kaitlyn said motioning to a dwarf who was going to the bathroom in a pond..  
"Um…let's NOT disturb him!" Dominic said.

"Yeah you have a point," Tatiana said. "I HATE being bugged when I'm doing that!"

"Well we're a little short on time!"Sarah said. "Excuse me?"  
"Oh excuse me!" the dwarf said turning around. "Oh it's you five…."

"Can you help us get…"Dominic began noticing a little flying creature. "Aw that's is so cute!"  
"Oh how sweet!"Sarah agreed.

"Fifty-seven for the day!"the dwarf said sparying it.

"How could you do that?"I asked shocked at him.

"Poor little thing!" Sarah said picking one up."You monster! Ouch!"

"What happened?"Tatiana asked. "Are you alright?"  
"Well yes thank you Tatiana but it bit me!"Sarah said.

"Well what did you expect fairies to do?" the dwarf asked.

"I thought they did nice things like granting wishes!"Sarah said.

"So did I!" Dominic said nodding.

"Shows what you know don't it," the dwarf grumbled. "Fifty-eight!"

"You're horrible!"Sarah said.

"You certainly are!"I agreed. Dominic, Tatiana, and Kaitlyn nodded in agreement.

"No I ain't I'm Hoggle and who are you?"

" I'm Sarah and these are my new friends Dominic, Tatiana, Kaitlyn, and Rebecca!"

"That's what I thought!"Hoggle said."Fifty-nine Sixty!"

"Hoggle we hate to interrupt you, but do you know how to get in?" Dominic asked.

"Get in where?"

"Into the Labyrinth!" I shouted.

"Maybe…"Hoggle said smirking.

"Then where is it?!" asked Sarah.

"Where is what?" Hoggle asked us.

"The door!"we all yelled.

"What door?"

"It's hopeless asking you anything!"Sarah said.

"Now I'm sure there's a why…"Dominic said taking a deep breath.

"If you ask the right question there is!"Hoggle said.

"How do we get into the Labyrinth?"Sarah asked him.

"Ah that's more like it! You get in through there!"Hoggle said pointing. "You're really going in there…"

"Yes I'm afraid we have to,"Sarah said.

"Well which way?"Hoggle asked.

"This one!"I said pointing.

"That way!"Dominic said pointing in the other direction.

"Through a wall?"asked Kaitlyn sarcastically, but Hoggle's face made it look like that was a sensible suggestion.

"They all look the same!" Sarah said to us.

"Well none of you will get very far!"Hoggle said.

"Ok then what way would you go?" Sarah asked.

"Me? I wouldn't go either way…"Hoggle said.

"If that's all the help you're going to be go away!"

"You know your problem? You take way too many things for granted the lot of you!"

"Example please?"asked Tatiana.

"Gladly. Take this Labyrinth even if you solve it you'll never get out!"Hoggle said.

"Well that's a very pessimistic outlook!"I said frowning.

"Well it's a better outlook than yours!" Hoggle said to me.

"Thanks for nothing Hogwart!"Sarah said.

"It's Hoggle, and don't' say I didn't warn you!"he warned before going off. We walked for what seemed like a few hours hardly finding anything that could help us.

"Allo!"a voice all turned to find a worm.

"Did you say hello?"Sarah asked.

"No I said Allo, but that's close enough!"the worm said.

"You're a worm aren't you?"Sarah asked.

"Obviously!" I said. "You could be a narrator on a preschool show!"

"Be polite!" Dominic scolded me.

"No I guess that was a dumb question. Do you know the way through the Labyrinth worm?" Sarah asked.

"No I'm just a worm! All of ya come in for a nice pot of tea and meet the Mrs.!"the worm said.

"No we have to solve the Labyrinth!" Kaitlyn said.

"And there's no openings!" Sarah added.

"You're not looking hard enough it's full of them like that wall! Things aren't as they seem in this place!"the worm explained.

"Ok!"Kaitlyn said going through one side.

"No don't go that way never go that way!"the worm called.

"Kaitlyn!" I shouted, but it was too late. Our friend had gone.

"Well you don't go that way or you'll be trapped too! You might be lucky and find 'er on your way out!"the worm told us. We all thanked him, and went the other way. Little did we know Katilyn was on the right track, and we were far from our destination as we could be.


End file.
